Ruins
by Deepcheese
Summary: Dug up from the depths of my computer, one of the earliest existing versions of The Garden, brought to you with minimal edits! Beware of randomness, magic, and the retarded logic of a 16 year old.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Deepcheese here! So my friend somehow managed to get a category for The Garden, and I figured, what better place to post some of the earlier, no longer cannon versions of the story. This was written in 2006, back when magic was present in the story and Gaki was still a character. You can just pretend she's an OC now if you want.

The sky was a crisp blue, and it was unseasonably warm for the middle of the fall. The girl who had introduced herself as Karen smiled up at the sky, her large bubbly eyes reflecting the cloudless expanse of above.

She let out a happy sigh, smiling a happy smile "Ah! It's such a nice day!"

The butcher knife whirled past her head and stuck with a thud into the tree next to her.

Karen's grin grew. "You missed again!"

The angel in the distance muttered under his breath. "Stupid Iri. You made me miss again."  
The girl was still smiling.

Adrian growled at her attitude. "I swear, if you make another of those happy-go-lucky remarks, I **will** kill you."

Gaki, the little blue haired brat that always followed him around piped in. "Yeah!"

Karen kept smiling. "Whatever you say!"

"You know, you don't have to act so casual! I just threw a butcher knife at you; you could at least TRY to act scared, or angry, or SOMETHING!" The girl kept smiling. Adrian snapped. "STOP SMILING" She kept smiling.

The poor tree next to her was soon covered in various assortments of blades, arrows, katanas, bullet holes, and a few ninja stars. (Don't ask how he got all of this stuff.)

Gaki let out an aggravated sigh. "This stinks. How long is she going to keep following us?" Adrian was even more aggravated, if that's possible. And, let me check… yes, Karen was still smiling.

And, standing alone in a neglected corner somewhere, Iri just… stood there. No, seriously. There were spider webs growing on him and everything. Poor Iri. He hasn't even been introduced yet.

The Human sanctuary loomed in the distance, ruins of the impossibly tall buildings still standing, as a memorial to a time that is no more than a dream, a fond memory of a time long past and gone. The angel paused, looking at the gate guards' dead, lifeless bodies. The gate built to protect the city, pried open with magic, and the townsfolk's terrified faces. Iri managed a disapproving glare through his silence. Karen was _still _smiling, completely unfazed by it all. Adrian, the angel smiled. _Nicely done_. He gave himself a mental pat on the back. Karen, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased with his handiwork.

"That was… a bit overdoing it in my opinion." She was referring to the bodies.

"What would you have me do! He wasn't going to let me in!" He was referring to the guards.

"You didn't have to kill them!" She's still smiling by the way.

It was about this time that the townsfolk began to panic, running around in circles, screaming, "RUN! AN EVIL ANGEL AND A DEMON ARE ATTACKING THE CITY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AAAAAAH!" screaming so loud you couldn't hear Iri talk… I mean… hear … people… scream…?

Karen somehow managed to scream while smiling. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE A SCENE!" Adrian growled. "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? IT'S THEIR OWN FAULD FOR BEING TOO EASILY EXCITEBAL!" It looked as though he was going to say more, but then he looked in the distance, and darted off the road. Karen sighed (smiling!). "Adrian, you always have to cause trouble for us." After a long silence, she finally turned around, discovering that Adrian was nowhere to be found.

Pause

"HE'S GONE!" Worry was beginning to show through her smile as she franticly searched for her angelic comrade. After several minutes of no success, she finally turned to Iri. "Did you see where Adrian went?" Iri was silent, but managed to point in the direction of the town square.

…

There, Adrian was standing on top of the town monument, along with a Gaki. The townsfolk were crowding around, listening intently to what he had to say.

What occurred went something like this-

"I HAVE COME TO PASS JUDGEMENT ON THIS HUMAN CITY!" Adrian shouted at the panicking townsfolk

Karen's eyes nearly popped out of her head. (still smiling)

"DO NOT DEFY ME, OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY DEMON ACCOMPLICE!"

Iri looked slightly annoyed.

Adrian was still yapping. "He may be silent but he is deadly, and mark my words, you do not want him as your enemy."

It is at this point that a random dude popped his head up from the mass chaos of the crowd. "What would a demon travel with an angel for? I thought demons and angels were enemies."

Adrian was somewhat taken aback "Well yes but… you see … This demon is… I have subjugated this demon, and he serves me now!"

Iri looked slightly more annoyed now.

"And uh… he will kill on my command! Don't play with fire my friend, you might get- OMG! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!"

Iri managed a silent smile.

Adrian began running around in circles around the podium, trying desperately to put out the fire, Gaki doing her best to help, but just ending up making it worse.

After the fire was finally put out, the guards had made it to the square. "There they are! The angel and the demon that breached the gate!" Adrian looked around, panicking "My followers! ATTACK THOSE GUARDS!"

"Who said that we were your followers?" The random dude screamed as he ran as far away from the destruction zone as humanly possible.

Everyone else did the same.

But just as it seemed all hope was lost, Gaki charged at the guards. The guards started to laugh. "Look! The only one stupid enough to follow that crazy angle is a little OOF!" The girl drew her hand back, a mysterious charge emitting from it. The guard fell to the ground, twitching. Another guard swung at her with an enormous broadsword, but she nimbly ducked, and in the same movement, latched her hand onto his collar. There was a slight pause, only to be followed by a loud THUD as her boot met the side of his head. Sparks were flying everywhere. After the fifth guard fell, the remaining one screamed into his walky-talky "BACKUP! I NEED BACK- OOF!" The girl smiled, striking an odd little victory pose. "I won, Adrian!"

Adrian grinned, surveying the wreckage. "Yes. Very well done." (Evil smile)

Meanwhile, in the dark fortress overlooking the city, (wow. How cliché is that?) Trouble was brewing. The lord of the human sanctuary, Nobu was speaking to a dark figure on a tv screen

The demon on the screen began to grin, golden eyes glowing "Are you certain?"

"You should know that I'm not one to make jokes. This is certain."

"Very good. You have exceeded expectations. I trust you to make the right decisions."

The screen switched off.

A grin broke on Nobu's face. He turned to a young researcher.

"Send an assassin"

"Yes sir." he replied

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Make sure… that it's some one who can handle it."

"Yes."

With that, he headed for the dungeon.

We now return to our heroes! (Or something like that) The town square has been all but completely destroyed. Our group is hiding in an ally as several members of the swat team/ army/ police force are patrolling the streets. "This is no good. We'll never be able to defeat all of those guys." Adrian whispered.

"Well if that's the case, you shouldn't have blown up half the city! You should have known that they would have gotten upset!" (Still smiling)

"It was Iri's fault!"

"Yeah! Iri's fault!"

"How is it Iri's fault!"

"It's always his fault!"

"Yeah!"

"But he didn't do anything!"  
"He set my hair on fire!"

"Yeah! Anyone who does something like that to Adrian deserves to die!"

Karen managed to sweatdrop while smiling.

Adrian sighed. "Regardless, we still need to think of a plan to get through all those guys."

A little light went on above Gaki's head. "I know!" She and Adrian begin whispering at great length.

Karen had a stupefied smile pasted on her face. "Huh?"

Adrian turned around with a grin on his face. "Ok, Karen, I need your help on this one. I need you to act as a distraction. I'll attack them with magic, and you run out in front of them. They'll turn to attack you, and we'll attack from behind, got it?"

Karen grinned excitedly. "OK!"

And so, the plan began. Adrian attacked the guards with light magic, and Karen ran out in front of them. Then…

Karen stood in the middle of the road, surrounded by guards "Um… Guys… I need your help here!"

(No response)

Interesting fact: Karen is able to scream while smiling. "AAAHHH!"

She screams and smiles and screams and smiles, all the way back to the ally with the swat team on her tail

But there was no one in that old ally. The only remnant of the group was a small piece of paper wit the word _SUCKER! _scrawled on it

Karen stood for a while in silence. " …AAAAHHH!"

And the guards drag her to the dungeon.

In the dungeon…

The guards are not to happy about the new inmate

"Ugh. The new girl keeps making so much noise!"

"Tell me about it."

Said girl yells while smiling. "IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THE ANGEL! THE ANGEL!"

"Lady, that sounds wrong on so many levels."

"Yeah, and if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up!"

It is at this point that the researcher comes in. "I need an assassin. Someone that's both loyal and powerful." Both the guards immediately point to Karen, hoping that the researcher will take her off their hands.

Karen: (blank stare)

The researcher looks very annoyed. "Don't play games with me."

"I guess it was never going to work, huh?"

"Yeah. If you want someone strong, try that muscled guy in the corner. He looks like he could handle a fight."

The researcher seemed satisfied. "Ok, I'll take him."

As the guards fumble with the keys, Karen begins to hear a strange creaking sound above her. As she looks up, she is startled to see the ventilation duct above her begin to give way.

CRASH!

The researcher and both of the guards turn toward Karen's cell, where a slightly injured Adrian, Gaki, and Iri had just fallen from the ventilation duct above.

"This is your fault Iri!" I told you that you would be too heavy!"

"Yeah!"

Karen sates at them for a while and then, the sparkles begin to form around her.

"You came to save me!"

Adrian looked exceedingly confused, "great. Of all the places that we could of crashed, we had to end up with her! AND IN A JAIL CELL! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!"

The guards seemed exceedingly confused. "Do you think we should let them out?"

"They were obviously trying to sneak into the castle."

The researcher piped in. "On top of that, it is forbidden that an angel or a demon be allowed into the human sanctuary, so they probably would have ended up in here anyway."

"True."

The researcher adjusted his glasses. "anyway, I'll take the macho man. Lord Nobu requires an assassin."

The guards give him the key

The researcher sighs as he drags Macho Man out of the prison. "I hope that this works."

Later on, in the sanctum, the researcher dragged Macho Man to report to Nobu.

"I found a Macho man that will be an excellent assassin. All we need to do is-"

The Macho Man looked annoyed. "Hey."

"What is it Macho Man?"

"What's the deal with my name? Don't I get a real one?"

"Let me think…. No."

"Aww. Come on!"

"Hey, I don't get one either! Anyway, my lord, all that remains is that you tell me were to send him."

"Ah, yes. There should be an angel and a demon sneaking around somewhere in our fortress. I need them to be stopped."

"…"

Nobu looked confused. "That's an odd look. What is it?"

"It's just… An angel and a demon sort of… crashed from a ventilation duct."

"What? Where?"

The researcher sweatdropped. "Strait into a jail cell."

Nobu sweatdropped. "Now this I've got to see."

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Deepcheese again! Time for the second chapter. I just want to point out once again that this is NOT cannon. Please do not take anything in this fic seriously. I wrote it when I was 16 and retarded. Thank you for understanding.

Chapter 2- Human Sanctuary part 2

As our heroes seem to have landed themselves in quite a predicament (and right on top of Karen) (yes, they landed on top of her now. I can change things like that) we will now begin chapter 2. Please enjoy the ride.

The guards in the dungeon, the guards were not happy.

"Cell three is making an awful lot of noise."

"That's just our luck." The second guard sighed

It is at this point that the researcher drags Macho Man back to the cellblock, leading Nobu to the ever-noisy cell three.

"They just sort of landed in there." He pointed

Nobu smirked

Adrian exploded. "WHAT'S THAT LOOK FOR?"

Nobu's smirk widened. "It's just funny. Is that such a crime?"

"YES! DON'T LAUGH AT ME, HUMAN! YOU SHALL DEEPLY REGRET IT ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"What are you going to do? Scream till my eardrums burst?"

Nobu then begins laughing maniacally; earning sweat drops from everyone in hearing distance. This just aggravates Adrian even more, until he yells, "THAT'S IT!" And bursts through the bars using light magic.

Karen looks ultra shocked. "How did you do that?"

Adrian grinned "What? Didn't you know about the awesome power of angels?"

Now she just looked confused. "Why didn't you do that… before?"

"I was hoping that Iri would do it for me. I'm sort of lazy."

"Yeah! Adrian's too good for work!" Gaki cheered

"Exactly."

"Uhh…"(blank stare)

"…"

With that, they escaped the dungeon, leaving behind two stunned guards, and ash-charred Nobu, and the researcher yelling "GO MACHO MAN! ATTACK!"

Macho Man grumbled in consent.

Later-

Macho Man was closing in on our heroes. (DUM Dum… dum?) Eventually, after much running, they were cornered.

Karen's smile was conused."I don't understand, Adrian. After seeing what you did to that prison door and what Gaki did to those guards, it shouldn't be any big deal to beat him."

Adrian got an evil look in his eye. "Oh, so you want me to kill him. Well, if you say so..." Beams of light began to form around his fingertips.

Karen stared at the light for a while, then it looked as though something finally clicked in her brain, and she began flailing her arms about. "I never said that!"

Adrian grinned. "What are you talking about? That's exactly what you said!"

"No it isn't!"

Gaki had pulled a pair of pom poms out of nowhere and was jumping up and down, shouting something along the lines of "Go Adrian! Kill! Kill! KILL!"

Karen looked shocked. "What kind of little kid are you?"

Gaki looked extremely annoyed. "I'm not a little kid!"

There was a massive explosion in the distance.

Gaki watched, wide-eyed. "Cool!"

Karen's smile looked very, very surprised.

Iri just stood there, completely unfazed by it all.

After a couple minutes of needlessly big explosions, Adrian walked back over. "Come on, we need to go to the tower."

Karen tilted her head. "Why?"

Adrian just looked annoyed. "If you don't know what we're doing, than you shouldn't be following us!"

"Come on! Tell me why!"

"Why should I? It's none of your business!"

Gaki nodded in approval.

Karen's eyes became very big and pleading. "I just want to know what you guys are doing! Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes!" Gaki shouted

Iri stood in a corner somewhere, and blinked dust out of his eye.

Meanwhile, in the tower, the researcher is sprinting up the stairs, grumbling all the way up, "We really need to install an elevator." Finally, he makes it to the top floor, shouting "Lord Nobu! They have escaped from the jail cell!"

"What? How!"

"They blew the door right off the hinges. And…"

"And what?"

"They defeated the Macho man assassin. Very quickly, too."

"Was he human?"

"… Yes."

"Well, then what did you expect, you fool! Send a demon! We _do_ have a demon somewhere in that vast dungeon, don't we?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Nobu sighed. "Do the best you can."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile (again), Our heroes are wandering through the hallways, trying to find the stairs. Karen was blabbering on about something that no one cared about, Adrian looked like he was about to kill her, Gaki looked like she wanted to help him, and Iri was ignoring her (I think. It's sort of hard to tell.) They opened door, after door, after door, but no luck. No stairs. Eventually…

"Hey, Look! Stairs!" It was Karen. Adrian stomped over to the door she had opened and peered down.  
"Idiot." He grumbled as he walked to check the next door.

"Why don't we go down these stairs? Is it because I found them?"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Then wh-"

"WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING, YOU MORON, THOSE STAIRS GO DOWN! WE'RE TRYING TO GO UP!"

"You don't have to yell, I know that!"

"THEN WHY THE-

Karen grinned. "Well, you never know, there could be more stairs down there! It could lead to a room full of stairs!"

Gaki sweat dropped. "Do you have any idea what the chances of that would be? That's completely illogical!"

"Well, it's three against two, we're going down anyway!"

Long silence. "How the hell did you work that out?" Adrian finally muttered

"Iri's on my side!" Iri looked as though he couldn't care less.

"But still… that's only two against two!" Gaki looked flabbergasted.

"You didn't count Miss Lilia!" She held up an old, tattered teddy bear, grinning childishly.

…

… … …

….. … … … … … …

"What the hell…." sweat drop

For whatever reason, they ended up walking down the stairs. "Adrian, why are you doing what she says?"

Adrian grumbled, veeeeery unhappy about how things were turning out. "Because, she seems to me the type of person that might turn out to be a serial killer. I don't want to risk upsetting her."

Later, having trekked down all of the stairs, our heroes have found themselves… in a basement.

"I told you! I told you, but did you listen, noooo, you were to busy talking to that old teddy bear! Well that's just great!"

"Don't call her that! You'll hurt her feelings!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I'm just so rude, that I hurt the feelings of an inanimate object! Oh, Woe is me!" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Stop it! You're making her cry!"

He snapped. "'SHE' CAN'T CRY YOU IDIOT, IT'S A STINKING TEDDY BEAR! IT ISN'T EVEN ALIVE!"

"YES SHE IS!" Karen shouted back, insistent as ever on smiling.

"NO SHE ISN'T!" A loud thud echoed through the empty room as he slammed his fist into the wall. Then there was a soft clicking sound as the trigger mechanism that was hidden behind that certain tile activated. The far wall pulled away to reveal a staircase winding upwards into the tall tower.

There is silence for a while, a long silence.

At the exact same time, Nobu is agitated that his pastry craving has not been alleviated yet. He heard a sound in the far corner. "That had better be you, Cook!"

No reply.

"Is that you, Mr. Not-Named-As-Of-Yet researcher? Did the assassin die again?"

No reply.

Maybe it was the cook after all. "If that's you Mr. Cook, then WHERE'S MY PASTRY!"

A voice drifted across the room. "How pathetic. You really can't do anything, can you?"

"Who goes there? You're not the unnamed researcher! You're not my cook! What are you doing hear? Who are you! What happened to my guards? Guards! Where is every body?"

"My God, would you SHUT UP!"

Nobu was silent.

"Much better." The person stepped forth from the shadows revealing…

A mess of long, stringy blond hair covered glinting, narrowed eyes. Eyes that glowed eerily yellow.

"Y-y-you!"

"Now then…" The shadow man replied, his voice soft and frighteningly casual. "Let's end this game. I believe that you have something that belongs to me."

Right then, walking up those winding stairs, Karen gasps. She smiled as usual, trying to remain positive. "Well, it sure is nice that they have such wonderfully made stairs! Most people, in this sort of building, used to just throw stairs together, but these"- and so on. Meanwhile, Adrian was flying ahead, grumbling over the fact that he couldn't fly fast enough to separate himself from her never-ending blabber, when all of a sudden…

They reached the top

Adrian burst through the door, and was about to say something when he froze in shock. Mechanical equipment was scattered across the room, wires spread as though someone had moped the floor with wire-pasta. A guard was slumped against the wall, and a cook was sprawled across the floor, clutching a pastry. Nobu was nowhere to be seen.

Gaki ran up to see Adrian rummaging through the destroyed room, digging through the piles of ruined equipment, then re-digging, then re-digging. Eventually, he pulled out an ornate box. He shook it open. Nothing

Karen panted up the stares. "Umm, Adrian? Why are you looting?"

"I'm not looting!"

"Then what are you looking for? Is it yours?"

"Well… not really."

"Then you're looting!" Karen's smile broke into a goofy grin.

"Okay, so I'm looting. What of it? It's not like he's going to need it!"

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"It's none of your business!" He was annoyed now. Why did he have to deal with this?

"Yes it is!"

Gaki turned to face her. "Look, if Adrian says it isn't your business, than it isn't any of your business, so don't complain you happy-go-lucky freak!"

"That wasn't very nice!" For a brief moment, her smile looked somewhat hurt. Just somewhat.

Then Adrian threw a chair in her direction.

"Woah!" she screamed, with a shocked smile "What was that for?"  
"We're leaving" was his reply.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No. That yellow eyed freak must have gotten here before us."  
"Adrian, it's not nice to call people names! You'll hurt their feelings."

"I don't want to hear it. Let's go." He stormed down the stairs, Gaki hurriedly following.

Karen shrugged, and chased after him as well.


End file.
